Pacific Syndicate
The Pacific Syndicate is an area of land dominated by an organized crime cartel some time after the Fall. This land was originally under civil conflicts by "the Six" - a number of gangs who were fighting over control of Seattle. The Six La Sabueso * Mexican-based Tech and Gambling Cartel. * Because they run the gambling and casinos within the Syndicate, they are also the wealthiest of the Seven, and also control the banks and money that come and go from their territory. * They have a rule of no killing unless in defense or protecting someone else. * Allowed to reside in the Space Needle and appointed heads of Seattle under the guardianship of the Double Vanguard. * Their motto is "A sangre fría" (in cold blood). * Ranks: Boss (Murdoch), Left-hand (Polly), Mercenaries, Associates, Allies. Lie-By-The-Fire * Irish-based Supplies, Information, and Weapons Cartel. * Contract killers. * Named after their boss, known as the "Lurdane" which, in Irish folklore, a minor devil figure. * Ranks: Boss (Lurdane), Underboss (his daughter), Soldiers, Associates. the Umbra * A racially and culturally diverse Information and Tech Cartel. * Rumored contract killings. * Influences both in and out of the Syndicate, including politics and prison breaks. * Most technologically advanced in the Syndicate. * They are the ones that most people throughout Seattle rely on for information in the East, as they have several Units throughout the globe. They consist of small teams that have various connections within their jurisdiction. * An agent of the Umbra are known as Zeroes. Higher ranks are called Ones. The head of the cartel is called NON. They function in teams called Units. * They very rarely give their real names to people outside of their cartel, and only refer to themselves by their rank - One or Zero, and refer to their leader as NON. the Skinners * American-based with skinhead ideology. Most people just refer to them as "the Skins", so as expected, they are raging racists. * Practice shaving their heads and tattoo the back of their skulls with a symbol of a black devil. * Also the biggest gang with superior weapons and armor. * Drugs and Alcohol Cartel. * Contract killers. * Rumored to have some involvement with human trafficking as well (true), which is frowned upon by the other six of the Seven. Skinners run most of the brothels within the Syndicate. * Like the Umbra, Skinners are also all over - many of them have taken part in the Unity Alliance as mercenaries for the Marchmen. the Stahlvereine * German-based Tech and Robotics Cartel. * The smallest cartel in Seattle, but they are also protected by pre-Winter automatons that were salvaged from Old Wayfair. * Despite being so small, they also have a reputation for harboring former prisoners out in the East. There are several small clubs throughout the Pacific Syndicate, which include smuggling, breaking/entering, robberies, theft, and influencing trade. * The name "Stahlvereine" literally means "steel club", or organization. This name comes from their sophisticated technology. * Their soldiers are known as "Soldat". the Double Vanguard * Italian and Russian-based/treaty. * Supplies, Tech, Information, and Weapons Cartel. * Contract killers. * Largest and most powerful group in Seattle, and valuable allies to the La Sabueso. * They are the second wealthiest in the Syndicate, next to the La Sabueso. Because of this, stragglers have been known to crawl to the Vanguard to try and ask for some cash to pay off debts with the other Seven. * As their name implies, their Administration works in two each, so that there is always an Italian and a Russian boss, underboss, and consigliere.